Reaching
by JackieStarSister
Summary: A three-part poem.
1. Part I

Part I

He reaches out  
to stop a bolt mid-shot,  
holding it suspended  
until he sees fit to release it.

She reaches out  
to examine and fix  
a stray droid's antenna  
and point the way to leave.

He reaches out  
to pry open a prisoner's mind,  
like metal that screams  
in resistance to force.

She reaches out  
to offer help,  
extending the same hand  
she withdrew moments before.

He reaches out  
to seize the messenger  
and demand an explanation  
for such strange news.

She reaches out  
to touch the heirloom,  
recoiling when  
its power manifests.

He reaches out  
to sift through thoughts,  
rifle through memories,  
until he is pushed back  
and finds her reaching for his.

They reach out  
for the weapon in the snow,  
twitching until it flies  
past the heir apparent  
into the hand of the stranger.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm going to have one chapter for each film. If you like this, you may also enjoy "Flame and Shadow," a series of poems I wrote about Katara and Zuko from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.


	2. Part II

Part II

She reaches out  
to beg for help, and  
offer a second chance.

He reaches out  
to command and control,  
but finding he has no power,  
struggles to understand.

She reaches out,  
eyes closed, nervous,  
eager to please,  
then feels the slap.

She reaches out  
a second time, her hands  
against the earth, her senses  
attuned to the environment.

She reaches out  
to catch raindrops in her palm,  
clean moisture on dry skin.

He reaches out  
to examine the liquid  
streaming on leather,  
evidence of a boundary crossed.

She reaches out  
to plead for an answer,  
but finds only  
what she already knows.

They reach out  
to touch, crossing the gaps  
between planets and politics,  
yearning for companionship.

She reaches out  
to summon a weapon—  
first hers, then his—  
but both are ripped away.

He reaches out  
to grasp the saber  
spinning at his feet  
as he comes to a decision.

She reaches out  
to catch the saber—  
once taken, now given—  
a silent agreement  
passing between them.

He reaches out  
to offer everything,  
pleading for something.

They reach out  
for the heirloom they both want,  
but it cannot decide  
which is more worthy.

She reaches out  
with hand, heart, and mind,  
until stones move  
and hope is reborn.

He reaches out  
to pick up the dice,  
holding them until  
they fade from his hand.

She reaches out,  
startled, and pauses  
long enough to look at him,  
then closes the door.

* * *

Author's Note: I expect to be able to write a Part III after _The Rise of Skywalker_ comes out.


	3. Part III

Part III

She reaches out  
to seek help from the past  
but hears no answer  
and feels no presence.

He reaches out  
to touch a treasured relic  
testing whether it still echoes  
with the voices of the past.

He reaches out  
and seizes the gift  
that reveals her location.

She reaches out  
to touch the wounded monster,  
healing what threatens her  
and revealing what she seeks.

She reaches out  
to stop her enemies  
from abducting her friend.

He reaches out  
to push her to her limit  
until the truth appears  
as lightning in the desert air.

He reaches out  
with another offer of alliance  
founded on shared enmity.

She reaches out  
to catch her friend's hand  
and is pulled to safety.

He reaches out,  
catches what she worked so hard to find,  
and crushes it, along with her hope.

They reach out,  
each in their turn,  
to stay the other's saber  
before it hits their own.

She reaches out  
and seizes his weapon  
as it falls from his hand,  
activating it before she feels  
what made him pause.

She reaches out  
to heal the wound  
she inflicted in her fury,  
saving the life she meant to end.

He reaches out  
after winding his arm back,  
casting away the weapon  
of homicide and patricide,  
letting his sins wash away.

She reaches out  
behind her back  
to pass on  
the weapon she inherited  
to her long-awaited ally.

He reaches out  
behind his back  
and accepts the offered weapon  
so he can aid her in return.

She reaches out  
to those who came before her,  
and finally hears a response.

He reaches up  
to grasp the cliff's edge,  
fighting the pain  
as he pulls himself up  
to return to his light.

He reaches out  
to touch her lifeless form  
and breathe life back into her.

She reaches out  
and caresses the face  
that used to be marked  
with the scar she gave,  
but is now healed  
and smiling at her.


End file.
